The Perils of Lily
by Pawssy
Summary: Lily's a young kitten whose home lands are being taken away by a bloody clan of dogs. She and her brother are orphans raised by the gentle giant Siberan Tiger, Raja. Raja, also known as Grandfather to the other clan cats, sees things full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Story Summary:**** Lily's a young kitten whose home lands are being taken away by a bloody caln of dogs. She and her brother are orphans raised by the gentle giant Siberan Tiger, Raja. Raja, also known as Grandfather to the other clan cats, sees things in Lily's future that he wishes he had never seen. He begins to wonder if this young little kit will turn out to be everything he didn't want her to be. And where will this leave her completly opposite brother, Shade? **

**A/N: We (Snarly and I), relieze that this is almost nothing like the Warriors books. But that is where we got our inspiration from. Snarly basically did all the discriptions, because she's awesome at that. I'm basically the rough drafter and diolouger. Yes, we both relize that our story is completly fictional, but we love it anyway. And yes, we do know that tigers don't have magical powers and cats can't really fly.Or talk, for that matter.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Lily paced her cell with one thought in mind. _Freedom._ The word tasted sweet yet sour, on her tongue. She wanted desperately to escape, but even if she managed, where would she go? Heaven, was the only home she'd ever known, and she had been exiled for a crime she did not commit-murder.

She shook her head furiously and held back a snarl. _That _word tasted of blood and secrecy, and sounded like the battle cry of the Guardians of the Gate. How had she gotten into this mess? Even she wasn't sure.

Lily stretched her large wings and yawned. She hadn't slept in two suns; since the night of the trial. She swallowed down a sob. How could her brother do that to her? His own flesh and blood?

She jumped as she heard a howl of the wind slamming itself relentlessly against her hollow prison. Lily cringed slightly, squeezing her eyes shut momentarily. She hoped that the demons hadn't heard her. And if they had, so what? She was going to die anyway. Be it today, or tomorrow; but she knew one thing, she would not go down without a fight.

Lily licked her lips. She hadn't eaten in two days, either. Sighing, she went to a corner of the cell, which was little more than a large, damp, hollowed-out tree trunk.

She was about to curl up and sleep, in an attempt to temporarily relieve her mind of depressing thoughts, when a scarred snout pushed its way into sight. It was the ugliest mug Lily had ever seen; and to her dismay, it was followed be an even uglier body.

The dog licked his lips nastily as he set his single, horribly deformed black eye on her. His fur was mottled black and grey, russet colored stripes running from tail to paws. The red coloring in his fur strongly resembled dried blood, and Lily had a suspicion that it was.

Lily sat up straight, her tail curled around her paws. She held her head up high, the markings on her face gleaming defiantly in the meager sunlight that had flittered in. The marks of a queen. A destiny she once held with pride, before falling captive in her enemy's hands. Or rather, paws.

His voice was rough and hurt to listen to. "He-ere kitty, kitty, kitty!" He taunted her. Lily was a stone, unmoving, uncaring, no emotion filtering through. "Kitty, kitty, kitty! Judgment day has come!" He gave a hyena like laugh.

Lily did not shift. Two ruffed Dobermans emerged from behind the first mutt, their pitch-black, bat-like wings pressed against their sleek backs. One grabbed her by the nape of her neck with sharp teeth set into a powerful jaw. Her lip curled upward a fraction of an inch, but, like a newborn kit, she went limp and dangled helplessly from his maw. The other two followed silently, their icy gaze taking in her every movement.

As soon as the group padded out of the tree, Lily shut her eyes tight; being stuck in a dark, hollow trunk had made her eyes quite sensitive to the sun's rays. She was quiet, excepting of her fate. She knew that they were taking her to their demonic King, and that it was quite a distance away. She began having flashbacks of her life. She saw herself in kitten hood, playing with the autumn leaves and pouncing on imaginary foes. She sighed inwardly. How wonderful it had all been…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Lala YAY we got some hits! No reviews ( but YOU can change that! okay,that sounded retarded. Ignore me, but read and review. I hope you read then review, because if you review then read, that wouldn't make a whole lot of sense. ANYWAY! Chappie 1 is up so YAY! We already had this done alooooooong time ago, but I decided to wait a bit. Like, a day, but whatever. BY THE WAY we are working on an original story (it'll be classified uder Harry Potter). When it's up, I'll post another author note say that it is, or just check our profile. BTW(again) the bold writing is all me, Spritz. Snarly's the Underarmour. lolz underline,sorry. ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Disclaimer: Only own the OC's, setting, plot...ya know wht, WE DON'T OWN THE WARRIORS. But seeing as though this isn't the Warriors, just inspired by them, then I guess we can take a li'l credit, but the warriors get most of it, for being our muse.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Lily watched the crisp oak leaf colored with the brown and gold of autumn as it fluttered in an earthbound spiral. She assumed a crouching stance, hind paws tensed, stalking the elusive leaf as she might a mouse. Eyes narrowed, tail swishing, she prepared to pounce. She cast a glance up at the sky above, an azure expanse streaked with white curls and puffs far above the oaks and other trees. Crunching beneath her dainty pads were dried brown leaves, their rumpled edges crackling with each movement. Dead twigs snapped occasionally under her light weight, and the sparse underbrush of greenleaf and crimsonberry, both displaying the same dead leaves that littered the ground with autumn colors, rustled with the tiniest breeze. Somewhere nearby, a stream gurgled quietly, and the loud, raucous calls of faraway birds were carried to her ears by the wind.

Out of nowhere, a blurred missile of black barreled into her side, hurling her sideways along with it. Lily leaped up, regaining her footing, her quarry forgotten. Her upper lip curled to reveal sharp kitten teeth as she whirled to face the attacker, her twin brother. "Shade," she spat, "can't you see I was busy?" He sat a pace or two from her, washing a tiny pink pad with a look of satisfaction set on his face. She glared indignantly at him, then turned in frustration to a massive feline figure resting at the foot of a nearby oak. "Grandpa," she mewed in exasperation, "can't you get Shade to leave me alone for _five minutes_?"

The huge cat rose, shaking his thick pelt. Stepping out of the shade of the tree so that sunlight struck him, he seemed to have an almost palpable aura of calm benevolence around him. Lily's pouting expression turned to awed admiration as the "grandfather" of their clan smiled down on her and Shade warmly. His fur closely resembled the tree canopy above them; autumn leaves seemed to have stuck like glue against his otherwise white expanse, covering it almost as if they were a second pelt. His eyes were constantly changing color with his moods; currently, they were the golden hue of contentment.

His voice rumbled like thunder when he spoke, deep and powerful. "Lily, Shade, behave yourselves or Hurricane will come and eat you up!" he mewed playfully. He noted the remorse on their faces, accompanied by the hint of a grin at his reference to the fabled canine leader of the Torch Pack, Hurricane. There were stories about him that were told to scare kits; of his ruthless brutality and his hatred of all felines. And, of course, his love for kitten flesh.

The two were quite an odd pair of twins; both in attitude and appearance, they were almost opposites. Lily's fur was a soft, chocolaty brown, still fuzzy with the coat of youth. Six rings spiraled up her tail, like a racoon's and, along with her paws and ear tips, were a snowy white. The hawk wings rising elegantly from her shoulders, that were now hanging loosely at her sides, were mottled tan, black, and brown mixed with snowy white flecks, and each was easily twice as long as her body. Lily's eyes were a dazzling purple, with a splinter of neon-red like broken ruby underneath each black pupil. Such flaws were viewed by the Clans to be symbols of good character.

Shade's pelt was pure black; a starless night sky wrapped around his slender frame. His tail rings, paws, and ear tips were a shimmering silver color, almost as if they truly were the metal they so closely resembled. The wings rising from his shoulders more closely were those of a raven; pitch black with silver-streaked tips, they, like Lily's, were far too big for his young body. Shade's eyes were a deep red tint that disturbingly was the exact hue of fresh blood. A purple sliver, the color of Lily's eyes, was clearly visible beneath his pupils.  
Neither of them would fly for some years to come; but this was usual for kittens. The wings didn't grow much over the years, which was why they were so over-sized at their age.

They had remained silent while he smiled down on them, Shade having resumed cleaning his paw in boredom and Lily beaming up at him with forward-swept whiskers. A grin broke on Rahja's handsome, if ancient, face, displaying pearly-white fangs.

"Actually, you two need to practice your fighting," he purred. "You may need to know how soon, what with the Torch Pack expanding its borders as of late." There was a short pause then, as both Shade and Lily stared up at him blankly. He reached out and, with a paw the size of their entire bodies, pushed Shade closer to Lily gently. "Go on now!" he meowed reassuringly. "Stop looking at me as if I'm a dog. Fight, now; but don't be overzealous! Think about the other's weak points and attack them."

As Rahja melted back into the shadows, the kits began circling one another, sizing the other up, hackles raised and tails swishing. Shade leapt forward in a sudden lunge, but Lily rose up on her hind legs to meet this attack. He slammed into her, knocking her to the ground. Lily, spitting, ripped furiously into her twin, hating to be bested. Shade, his vision blurred as claws raked at his face, frantically evaded her attacks. In a blind attempt to stop her, he grabbed the nearest appendage and sunk his teeth down deep, bringing a yowl of pain from Lily. She kicked him off savagely, tail bleeding profusely from a deep row of tooth-marks. Rahja rose immediately, striding over to the split pair. Shade shrunk back guiltily, but the Bengal assured him that he had done well with a deep purr.

Shade, expression slightly smug but gestures remorseful, licked his sister between her ears. She flashed a bit of a smile at him; though she smoldered inwardly at her defeat, he _had_ done as he was asked, and she couldn't begrudge him of the victory. She just needed practice.  
"I'm gonna go play with some leaves," he mewed, and Rahja nodded in permission. "Hope you're okay, Lil... I didn't mean anything by it. You know... I'm sure you'll best me soon, right?" He grinned and turned tail, bounding off into the shadows of the surrounding woods.

Rahja, shaking his massive head in amusement, turned to Lily. "Okay, my little princess, let's see what your royal healer can do for you." Lilyl obediently lay down on her stomach, holding her tail straight and motionless as Rahja leaned forward to examine the wound. He gave her a reassuring, tender lick between her ears. "Don't worry, my little angel. It's deep, but I can heal it in a second. Will you be a good, brave princess for Grandpa?"

His eyes, starting to turn green as he gathered the healing magic within him, sparkled with amusement. An infectious smile spread beneath Lily's whiskers, a purr escaping her lips. "When have I ever been _less_ than brave, Grandpa?"

He chuckled at this, then, suddenly business-like, ordered, "Hold still now, Lil." A massive white paw hovered over the still-bleeding wound, a look of deep concentration on his face. Lily watched in awed interest as the silent process began. Her grandfather's paw glowed with brilliant green fluorescence, illuminating the shadows beneath the trees around them. Faint etchings of leaves swirled around the glow, each one the vibrant green of summertime. The luminescence gradually faded from his paw and floated down to encase the wound in light, the injury slowly closing itself and the dried blood that matted her fur disappearing with it. Lily closed her eyes and sighed contentedly as what felt like cool waves of liquid light coursed through her body, the effect of healing.

As Rahja felt the healing magic leave his body and enter Lily's, he saw the glow of green reflected on her purring face. For a few moments, in his magic's shimmer, he saw who Angel might one day become. He saw the bright gold etching of the tiger lily flower, the Queen's mark, underneath each eye. He saw a golden earring piercing her left ear, the pirate symbol cut into the smooth metal. He also saw a future glint of steel in her eyes; a hatred that might one day course through her veins. _One day,_ he realized, _she'll face a hardship she will never forget...  
_

It was finished. The healing, and his momentary glimpse at the future Queen, pirate, and hardened warrior this sweet kit would become were gone. Now, however, he was looking at the present Lily, the innocent and adorable kit with no trace of a wound on her tail. An over-eager brunette kitten looked up at him gratefully. _If only she knew,_ he thought, _the pressure of holding up such power. It's like the weight of the world on one's shoulders..._ His thoughts were interrupted as Lily rose, purring, and rubbed her sleek kitten fur on his foreleg. She paused, however, frowning slightly. Her gaze took in the whole clearing, worry tinting her voice. "Grandpa... where's Shade?"

* * *

As Shade sprinted away from the clearing and further into the forest, he thought of Lily, hoping she'd be alright. Panting slightly, he slowed to a stop underneath a large oak to catch his breath, sitting and curling his tail over jet-black paws. Wondering briefly over whether or not he should turn back, he glanced up at the canopy above, blocking his view of the sky. How long had he been gone? Surely not long; Rahja and Lily would call for him soon and he'd return. A worried expression flitted across his features, his ears twitching backwards. Where was he, though? He hadn't taken note of what direction he'd headed in as he had loped away from the clearing. 

Sighing, he rose to his paws, stretching for a moment, and started in the direction he'd come from. At least, he consoled himself, Lily would be healed once he reached the clearing once more.

A sudden noise in the bushes behind him alerted him of some presence other than himself. His hackled rose immediately, the fur bristling along his nape and spine, muscles going rigid. Shade whirled around, spitting, and felt a sharp blow to the back of his head and the ground rushed up to meet him, spinning into blackness.

* * *

"SHADE!" Rahja roared with all his might, listening as it echoed for miles around, certain that the young tom would hear him. They had been searching for quite a while now, and neither had seen tail nor hide of Lily's brother. The snowy kitten's face was crumpled in anxiousness, her search for Shade frantic and reaching hysteria. Rahja turned to her now, watching as she darted this way and that. 

"Shade! Shade, where are you? Come back!" Lily cried desperately. She wouldn't be able to bear it if Shade didn't come back; not only was he the only bit of family she had left, but she was extremely fond of him and loved him more than anything. "Sha-aa-ade! Sh-"  
Rahja stopped her mid-call.

"He's probably feeling guilty for hurting you, Lily. Let's give him time to clear his thoughts." As Rahja spoke, his stomach grumbled at him and he realized how hungry they both were. "How about we get to camp and eat, Lil? The magic wears me out, and don't even bother telling me you aren't hungry." With a prick of sadness, he noted her hesitation. _Poor kit. She wants to look for Shade, but she also so dearly wants to be a brave, logical warrior._ Rahja felt pangs of nervousness swimming around in his head. But what of the hatred he saw previously? What could bring that upon the two innocent little kits? But what of- No! He forbade himself to think of it. The kittens would _not_ turn out that way. Not over his dead body; he would _not_ allow it.

"Grandpa," Lily's clear voice came singing into his head, "are you coming or not?" Rahja turned his head to see that his young charge was already halfway out of the clearing, her pads crunching over the dried leaves. Turning, he padded slowly over to her and they both set their path for the Clan's camp.

* * *

Snapping awake, before his eyes were even open, Shade was immediately confronted with a pounding ache assaulting his entire head. Gritting his teeth against the waves, he forced his eyes open and took in his surroundings. The last thing that had passed before his eyes had been total darkness, and now he had awoken to find himself in what looked like an enormous, hollow tree. The wood around him was damp and splintered in areas; moss and fungi grew all over the floor and walls, and beetles silently climbed in and out of tiny holes. Shade shuddered visibly, swallowing a sob. No matter how he might have tried to fool himself with visions of being a sly, cunning warrior, he was just a pampered kit. Now, he was alone in this... this prison, having no idea why he had been taken here or where exactly he was, or who had taken him, or even _how_ he'd arrived_.  
_

He stayed where he was, the ache in his skull slowly beginning to dull, when hinges squealed protest and a hidden door opened opposite him. Shade pressed his ears against his head, a growl starting up in his throat, when he stopped in astonishment. A snout shoved its way through the door, followed by a muscular body.

Standing before him, smirking cruelly, was the dirtiest, mangiest mutt Shade had ever seen (of course, this was the first he'd ever seen but Shade was sure that he was a prize specimen). The canine was a faint charcoal hue, with flecks of silver here and there. Slivers of russet ran through his ragged coat, and there was a stench of blood and death about him. Semi-transparent, black-tinted wings of a bat hung relaxed at his side, the wing claws tipped with sharp points. Seeing Shade's expression, the dog gave a shrill, cackling laugh and stepped forward, grinning evilly.

"Look at the _poor kitty_!" he cried, cackling again. "Aww, is he scared of the big bad doggy?" His jaws snapped together, causing Shade to tremble at the sight of the largest - beside Rahja's - teeth he'd ever seen. And this time, they were in a hostile mouth.

The mutt snickered to himself, one eye deformed hideously so that it was shut forever and had a deep scar running down its middle. The other eye looked Shade over scornfully, the dog's lip curling in disdain to reveal the alarmingly large teeth again. "Whatever would the mistress have use of _you_ for? A mere kit? You are not worth the queen's time." He began slavering madly, jaws oozing drool disgustingly. "But Hyena will be of use to her. Of course he will!" A whimper escaped his maw, the crazed look in his eye focused on some distant thing only he could see. "But, why didn't her Highness choose Hyena as her mate? Hyena, who has served her for endless moons? Why wasn't _Hyena_ blessed with such an honor?" He sounded violent, a snarl in his throat, as he spoke the last sentence.

Shade, trying to smooth-talk his way out of the prison, now spoke. "If you can get me out of here and back to my Clan, I can help you win your Highness's heart." He didn't sound confident even to himself, and Hyena just glowered at him.

Just then, however, a commanding voice barked, "Come on, Hyena! We haven't got all day! This is not how you win the queen's favor."  
Grumbling, Hyena grabbed Shade by the nape of his neck and padded out of the huge tree. Dangling helplessly from the huge dog's jaws, the bright sunlight assaulted his sensitive eyes mercilessly. After a moment, he opened them, squinting against the sun's glare, and look around him in awe. All the stories he had been told of the dogs' city, of it being mold-covered, dark, and comprised of dirty huts with rotting carcasses lying everywhere, had been quite untrue.

The great tree was perched atop a high cliff overlooking the dazzling city. The sea lapped at the city walls far below, the sun glinting brightly off the golden-domed roofs of the buildings. The city was in tiers, each level set slightly higher than the one below it, and the cliff rose up from a huge hill above one of the middle tiers.

The lowest level looked to be of merchants as far as Shade could see; dogs pulled carts laden with freshly cut meats, breads, and vegetables. Shade was surprised at this; dogs ate vegetables? but looked at the other tiers when he lost interest in the first. The second and continuing up over halfway were houses: beautifully crafted of the finest white stone, their roofs lined or made entirely of gold, they were the opposite of the Clans' popular tales of tiny huts. The upper tiers looked to be workplaces; the buildings were less beautiful than the houses, though still made of the same stone and all very dazzling in the sunlight, particularly to Shade's squinting eyes.

The final level was completely taken up by a colossal palace. Turrets rose up hundreds of feet, one on each of four corners. The massive central building looked as if it could hold thousands of cats quite comfortably. A gargantuan golden dome rose from this building, so dazzlingly bright that Shade had to look away almost immediately. A tall pole rose at least three hundred feet above this dome, and a huge flag flapped in the wind that buffeted it. The flag was as gold as the buildings' roofs, with a howling wolf symbol sewn into it in blood-red, flames erupting in the background of the picture. Shade's blood turned to ice, a chill creeping over his entire body; that was the symbol of the Torch Pack. He was being held captive... by his Clan, and all the Clans', greatest enemy. The infamous leader, legendary and considered a myth by most, and his beautiful, yet cunningly deceptive mate.

Hurricane and Dagger.


End file.
